emau5fandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuki Hickey
Name: Suzuki Hickey Districts: 11,2,4 Gender: Male Age: 16 Personality: Suzuki used too be a Kind and Gentle person when Yuki was around.But when She was so close too be one of the four victors and saw that she was killed by district One female he had a Fit So he was really mad he therw a chair at his dad and he burst in too tears he promise his self too become a bloodthisty and a Coldblooded killer when he entered the hunger games but people did not hate him they thought he was kind and misunderstood but his best friend Ren who is also asian like him thinks he is nice and loyal person. Backstory: Suzuki alwayed has been a nice person when he was Three years old it was one of the happist days of his life, Suzuki did not know that his mom was pregnat and he wished he had a sister or a younger brother too play with When his mom came him with his Baby sister, He was really happy he made a promise to his self that he would protect Yuki and Train her for the hunger games Since his Mom and Dad had some dummies and some weopons also a Survial skills book too help them It was not enought but it was fine. His life was going good until Yuki was Reaped He got really upset since Yuki was about too win but the girl from district oneshot an arrow in her skull. After Suzuki was never the same again He was not that Bubbly And Playful Boy that he used to be He was a Monster he Therw a Chair at his dad He also slapped his One year old sister named Mai But his Dad Tried too do everything he tried too help Suzuki But He couldn't so The Person who Helped Him was his Because friend Ren They were Really Close since When Yuki and Ren's sister was Born they were best friends and Also Ren's Sister Named Hana was Yuki's Best Friend Luckly A Week before Suzuki was Reaped. Suzuki Nolonger got Anger Problems and Depression But he still was mad at District One female for Killing her sister He even makes Rude Jokes about District one and After that Week Suzuki Was Reaped Ren Tried too not make it happen but He Push Ren off the Stage because Suzuki wanted too avenge Yuki's Death And also he felt Ready. Height: 5''8 Appearance: (Lunaii is preferred) Lunaii will be posted later. Weapon: Machete and Poisons Strengths: Suzuki is Really Strong and He is really good strategist. Weaknesses: He is Not A good climber and He is a Bad runner. Fears: He has like Two fears his one fear is going too sleep even since he was Six his Younger cousin Slashed his leg so he is scared that he will be killed in his sleep and He is scared of the sea when he was on a trip to district Four too get more Food for his Dads restaurant his Restaurant Is called the Bloody Koi and When he was Fishing at the Age of Six He fell in the water and he almost got killed by the cookie cutter Sharks. Interview Angle: Suzuki will be Funny and Nice too the Captail and he will talk about his sister Yuki and how she died in the Hunger games. Bloodbath Strategy: He will Run for his Life even know he is a bad runner he will Try his Best if anyone tries too kill him he will try too Kick there stomach and Take there Weapon and Stab them in the Neck or In the stomach then he will Take many stuff in the cornucopia but he wouldn't go in too far. Token: A Neckless Alliance: Suzuki will Try out for the Careers so he will Get close too the District one female then after a while he will kill her.